Talk:Sajuuk
What the hell is the Ashoran Wars? If there is no substantiating links to any outside sources for this particularly piece, then I'm junking that section since it has no relevance as of current as a factual story. Bucketofmayo * It's fanon - read Fanon warning, then read Fanon Policy. This article requires cleanup. Ashoran War part should be changed to "Sajuuk in Fanon" headline, and it's content should be fixed pointing that it's a part of Legacies series. SkywalkerPL 18:11, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ** Agreed, will change.--Niirfa-sa 23:50, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Name of article Shouldn't the name "Sajuuk" link to the god, not the ship? It's not clear which came first in-universe but it is quite clear that Sajuuk is a god is referred to first and more commonly as well. Sajuuk, He Whose Hand Shapes What Is, is mentioned in the Homeworld Historical and Technical Briefing, Homeworld: Cataclysm Manual, Homeworld 2 Manual, as well as Homeworld 2 itself. By contrast the ship is only mentioned in Homeworld 2 and only towards the end does it become obvious that the reference is towards a ship. Therefore, I think this article should be renamed "Sajuuk (starship)" and "Sajuuk (god)" should be renamed "Sajuuk."--Niirfa-sa 23:53, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Sajuuk in fact is a ship, it's even said in Homeworld 2 that "it appears he is neither God nor myth. He is real", most common use in Encyclopedia is ship - to "Sajuuk (god)" links only articles, when to Sajuuk ship there are lot more then links. I made it for simpler use and for people, who by typing "Sajuuk" in search box usually means starship from final mission of Homeworld. If it should be renamed, then only in the way Sajuuk would link to current Sajuuk (disambiguation) and this one should be renamed to "Sajuuk (starship)". Still for me it's unnecessary life complication. SkywalkerPL 15:37, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, yes, but note the "he" in that sentence. And also remember that Sajuuk being real does not necessarily mean the ship. After all, why worship a ship? Note also that Makaan says "Sajuuk denied my people their destiny," indicating a person, not a vessel. And due to the large amount of writing concepts that discussed Sajuuk as a Progenitor who captained the ship (see practically all Dust Wars files that deal with the Sajuuk plot) I think its not unreasonable to say that it is not definite that Sajuuk the ship is the origin of the myth, even if there's no proof any person named Sajuuk lived. --Niirfa-sa 15:46, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::i think that sajuuk was a god worshiped by all and then the progenitors built a ship to symbolise sajuuk and also how powerful he was (by symbolising how powerful he was i mean the ship having a massive cannon is the symbol of how powerful he was). -- 20:26, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Class? Since Homeworld, like many other verses, apply naval designations to starships, what would be Sajuuk's classification? It's not a mothership because it has no construction capabilities (and the Progenitors had their own mothership anyway); it's not a supercarrier (biggest capital ship in service nowadays, example is the 100,000-ton Nimitz-class) either for obvious reasons. I looked up Wikipedia and the most suitable one I could find was "super-dreadnought", simply because that's the biggest non-carrier ship type.--Amitakartok 19:53, July 3, 2010 (UTC)